A New City
by Tyl3rrrrr
Summary: new girl in school, Clary, meets the arrogant angelic boy, Jace Lightwood. What is to come of this new relationship? Read to find out... I've lost where I wanted to go with this story. friend me on facebook, sweet-t fanfiction, for updates on my decision
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, oddly enough my inspiration came from the pregnant girls in my school(I have nothing against them). Well kinda…it's mainly one of the pregnant girls from my school. And since I've written plenty of wrestling stories, I've decided to make this a mortal instruments story (obviously). Also, I was thinking that if this goes well I may change some things and make this into a book and try to get it published. So what I need is for the readers to tell me their thoughts on it….'kay? 'kay! And, spoiler(I guess?) they're all human (it'd make it easier for me to change it into a book if/when I do). Of course this chapter wouldn't say that Jace and them are different…so if I change my mind then….well I won't have to worry….any-who's-a-what's-its…..onto the disclaimer and then the story. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters….I am not the original author…unfortunately

**One: New Girl**

I gently pushed the ear buds into my ears and pressed play as I slowly walked down the crowded hallway. The faces of my new classmates stared at me as if I was their prey and they were waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. My heart began to beat faster as I searched the crowd for a friendly face. Each and every pair of eyes I made contact with gave me a questioning look and turned away.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I decided that I couldn't let their opinions of me effect my life. Even if it was alone, I would survive my last two years of high school. At this moment, that was my only goal.

When I opened my eyes, a boy with curly golden blond hair was standing in front of me.

"I'm not a caged animal," I told him and began walking in a random direction. As I walked through human maze, I searched for locker four hundred ninety-three.

"I know you're not," he said in reply.

Surprised, I turned around to face the angelic boy. 'He must be one of those arrogant boys,' I thought to myself. "Well, thank for noticing. Bye." I found my locker and turned the lock twice right, twice left, and once more to the right.

"No, that's not why I came up to you."

I stifled my laughter and shut the locker. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves, and faced him. "Of course not, but we still have to get to class." I gave him a small smile and headed in the opposite direction of him.

The bell for lunch began to ring and I let out a sigh. This was the part I had been dreading all day. I took a glance around the classroom and found that everyone had left.

I got out of my seat and held back my tears. At this point I was beginning to regret being rude to that boy. After all, he was only being polite and trying to make me feel welcome. He was the only one nice enough to try, and I blew it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement from the door was and my head shot up instantly. Nothing was there, but I was still frozen in the middle of the classroom. 'I know I saw something,' I thought. 'I know I'm not going insane. Something moved.'

I shook my head and decided it was nothing. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the door to face my misery.

I took a right turn from the doorway, and the beautiful boy from this morning was leaning on the wall. I stopped dead in my tracks, not sure what to do. I didn't want to take a chance of screwing up once more on making a friend.

"It took you long enough. For a second I thought you turned into a ghost and went through the walls." He let out a light chuckle and began to strut over to my side. "Care to join me for lunch?" he asked and held his arm out for me.

Without hesitation, I nodded and took his arm. I couldn't entirely trust him, but he was the only person to pay me even the slightest attention. I had to take what I got or suffer being alone.

"So, what's your name?" he questioned me.

"Clary," I whispered.

He smirked and slightly nudged my side with his elbow. "No need to be nervous. I know you can stand up to me. I'm Jace by the way, just in case you were wondering." He gave me a 'melt-your-heart' smile and my face automatically turned a bright shade of red. I looked away and his cold fingers were gently running down my overheated rosy cheeks.

When we finally got our food, we sat at a completely empty round table. Jace pulled a chair out for me and sat in the seat next to me. "Where'd you move from?" he asked.

"North Carolina," I replied and picked up my bottle of orange juice.

He nodded his head and just stared at me as if he was dissecting me with his eyes.

"I hate when you do that," I told him.

"Do what?" His face seemed truly confused, but I knew better than to trust that he really didn't know what I was talking about.

"Stare at me like I'm a prize, or a piece of meat," I mumbled.

As if embarrassed, he turned his attention to his food. "Why's you move here?" he began to question me again as if I never interrupted him.

"My mom thought it would be better for her art career."

Before her could ask me another question the bell rang, thankfully. I grabbed my tray and walked to a trash can to dispose of it. "It's still my turn tomorrow," he whispered in my ear and walked off.

I placed my keys on my dresser and sat on my bed. Today hadn't been as unpleasant as I was expecting. My mind kept wandering back to Jace, and I knew that was going to be a problem.

A/N: Yes, the lunch scene is similar to the twilight scenes, but it's not my fault! I told you a pregnant girl was my inspiration and her and her fiancée met at lunch so I decided that the lunch scene needed to be done like that. xD I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update when I feel that it really needs to be updated (I still have a lot of stories to update). Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: Okay so I knew it took a while to update, but I am a very busy person this semester. Okay so This chapter should not sound twilight-ish at all…if it does I apologize….but I really don't think it does. I'm not even in a twilight mood….if anything I'm harry potter obsessed this month. Okay so anywho enjoy. **_

_**Thank you's:: Special thanks to EauriyumeCullen, Taylor Jade, BHVHloves, Krys516, and Jasper Oh Hell Yes for reviewing and alerting!**_

_**Also thank you to everyone who read **_

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own anyone….wish I did….but I don't **_

**Two: First**

Hand in hand, we sat on my front lawn, directly underneath the blazing sun. The heat the radiated off of it felt good on my skin, But I knew it was only a matter of time before I would burn to a crisp.

Jace leaned back and laid out to tan. I let out a small giggle and took my sketch pad out. Ever since I moved here he was my masterpiece. I always found a reason to draw him. He was just so beautiful and angelic.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. Within the last nine months he managed to figure out every quirk about me. "I know you're thinking about something. You always have something on your mind when you draw," he said when I didn't give him a reply.

I let out a sigh and put my sketch pad down. I turned my head towards him and squinted my eyes at him. "You also know that I always think about something related to what I am drawing."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, leaving me in peace to continue my drawing.

Of course, me being my dumb self, I actually believed that he shrugged it off. After waiting a little while for me to forget about him being curious of my thoughts, he snatched my sketch pad from my grasps and looked through my art work.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he flipped through the pages and he turned to face my blushing face. "Is this saying what I think it's saying?" he asked as he showed the drawing to me even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's just a drawing, Jace. Now stop making fun of me and give me my sketch pad back." When wouldn't give it back I jutted out my lower lip. "Please?" I pleaded him, knowing he would give in at any moment.

"Fine," he growled and held it out to me. I looked at him suspiciously and slowly reached out for it. Just as I went to grasp it, he snatched it back and ran towards my house.

"Hey," I shouted to him, and crossed my arms over my chest like a two-year-old.

When he got to my porch he turned around and gave me one of his best sexy looks. "You know you want me," he teased.

I glared at him and finally chased him into my house. He wanted to play a funny game, so I was going to play. I just wasn't sure whether or not I would actually play fair.

After chasing him around one full time I stopped in the kitchen to catch my breath. "I'm in better shape than I thought," I panted. I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I whipped my body around so fast that I almost fell, but Jace caught me just in time.

"Well hopefully you're in better shape than that," he said seductively.

My confusion must have shown on my face because he let out another soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me. "Angel, it's hard to seduce you when you look innocent," he admitted.

I finally came to realization when he started to lean in for a kiss. "In my house? What if my mom comes home?" I took a step back and his face fell from the rejection.

"My love, you forget that they're gone for the weekend."

_two months later_

I paced Izzy's bedroom as she admired herself in the mirror. "Isabelle, how can you be so normal right now?" I questioned and grabbed my flaming red hair with both hands and tugged it slightly.

She set her mirror down on her bed and glared at me for a second. Her facial expression softened and she looked truly sincere. "Ripping your hair from scalp won't solve anything, especially not when Jace absolutely adores your hair so much."

"He won't adore it that much if it turns out positive," I mumbled under my breath.

She got up and walked over to where I stood in the middle of her room. "How many minutes did the instructions say?"

I glanced at the wall for few seconds before I responded, "Three minutes."

She nodded her head and disappeared into the depths of her bathroom. "I'm not looking at it for you," she shouted to me.

"Hush, Izzy! I don't want someone to hear you and walk in. I'll be forced to tell them," I shouted back at my best friend.

"No one's here. Calm down and come look at this thing."

I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the bathroom. Izzy stood on the opposite side of the counter, being respectful of my privacy. Of course, the one time I'd rather her not.

For a few seconds I just stared at her face. She gave me a stern look and I knew I had to look at it. I grabbed the test and looked at the little pink plus sign.

I turned my attention to Izzy, whom was still standing on the opposite side, clueless. I gave her a small nod and closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. "How am I going to tell Jace?" I choked out as she wrapped her arms around me in comfort.

"You have to tell him before school starts."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about school! How am I going to stay in school and take care of a baby?"

_**WHAT WILL SHE DO?**_

_**A/N:: alright so there it is. IK hope you enjoyed it….I actually enjoyed writing it **__**I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can. I can honestly say that it will not be next week…after 2 weeks I should be less busy so I should hopefully be writing more frequently. Anyways thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated and I'm okay with helpful criticism or ideas **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Okay so since I already had this chapter written and it's gonna take a while for me to write chapter four, I decided to put this chapter up. This is kinda just a filler chapter…it's shirt…anyways enjoy **_

_**Thank you's :: special thanks to Taylor Jade, Anjie99, and KSD1 for reviewing/ alerting, and thank you to all my readers **_

_**Disclaimer:: I own no one…**_

**Three: Coping**

I starred at my naked body in the mirror. No matter how many times I tried closing my eyes and reopening them, in hopes I was just imagining things, the little bump in my belly was still there. I let out a sigh and put my shirt on-which just barely fit over my swollen belly.  
"Jace," I whined as I walked of our bathroom.  
"Yes, Clary?" he mumbled from the bed. "Is the baby okay?" he slowly sat up and looked at me.  
"The baby's fine, but you won't be if you don't get you're lazy butt out of bed and get ready for school." I walked out of our room to go find his sister.  
_-A few minutes later-_  
Again, I found myself starring in the mirror at my belly. "I can't go to school like this Iz," I stated and turned to face my best friend. "I started my junior year as the new girl, and senior year I'll be the pregnant girl." tears began streaming down my face and Isabelle ran up to me and gave me a reassuring hug.  
"It's okay. You're true friends won't think of you any differently. Just relax and you'll be fine."  
I nodded my head and apologized to her for being so pathetic.  
"You're not pathetic, you're just pregnant." I let out a small laugh at her reply and went to the kitchen to find some food.  
-_In class (before lunch)_-  
"Hey Jace?" I whispered in the middle of class. I heard a soft grumble from behind me. "You know what I would absolutely love for lunch?"  
"No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me," he replied quietly.  
"I really want some chicken nuggets with ranch, a large fry, and a large strawberry milkshake." my mouth watered and my stomach gurgled just thinking about it. "Ooh and maybe an apple pie," I added.  
"Can you wait five minutes until lunch?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Mhmm," I replied happily.  
He chuckled quietly and continued to play with my hair. "I love you, Clary."  
"I love you too, Jace." I could feel the heat in my face as I blushed.  
He chuckled once more and I jutted my lower lip out. Nothing had really changed between us, not even when I told him I was pregnant. He's always loved me and I've always loved him.  
-_During lunch hour, at McDonalds-_  
We stood in line at McDonalds and I couldn't help but rub my belly. Even though I was scared to death about raising a child at such a young age, I was happy to be having Jaces baby.  
"How far along are you?" the lady at the register asked.  
"Almost three months, I replied and gave a small smile to Jace as he gave the woman our order.  
After our order was called out, Jace grabbed our tray and led us to a table for two by the window. "So I'm thinking that we should skip the rest of the day," Jace said to me.  
"We're going to be missing a lot of school already though," I explained to him calmly as I took a bite of my nuggets.  
"I already told the school that we would be gone for the rest of the day. I have a surprise for you."  
I let out a small sigh and nodded my head to tell him okay.

-_In the car_-  
We sat in his car and drove around town for about forty-five minutes until we stopped in front of a relater place. I we confused for a moment and then realization hit me and my eyes widened in shock.

"Jace-" I began until he interrupted me.  
"We can't stay in the institute forever. I just figured that we should just speed up the process. Once we get a house we won't move in for a little while. We just need to buy one in time for us to get it furnished and decorated before the baby comes," he explained quickly so I wouldn't reject him.  
"I guess it makes sense: now that I think about it, living at the institute with a baby wouldn't be the best idea."

_**A/N:: I said it was going to be a short chapter…and it was…thank you for reading. Please review. I'll have chapter 4 up as soon as possible.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright so this one definitely took a while to post. I had it written since like the 5**__**th**__**, but I've just been so busy with school and work that I haven't had time to type it up or anything. I decided that this chapter was going to be a Christmas chapter, and since I love Christmas I made it long enough for me to make it into two chapters. Anyways...enjoy!**_

_**Thank you's: Taylor Jade, roseskyangel, Klutsy-Shaunee and, momo347**_ _**for reviewing and alerting!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be Cassandra Claire, therefore I own no one **__**no matter how much I wish I did. **_

**Chapter Four: Surprise!**

"Good morning beautiful," Jace whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss. "I know it's the first day of winter break and you wanna sleep in, but we have stuff to do." he was so sweet, and I absolutely loved him for it.  
Before opening my eyes, i let out a soft groan and rolled onto my left side. "I don't wanna," I told him as I looked into his beautiful eyes.  
"But I do. I you get up and go with me, I will let you sleep in tomorrow," he bribed.  
"Fine, but only because our little baby girl is sitting on my blatter making me have to pee, and she's hungry." I sat up slowly and threw my legs off of the bed. _**(A/N: at this point I stopped going by what my inspiration is going through, but I got lucky because she's having a girl too!)**_  
Before I knew it, Jace was in front of me helping me out of bed. "I'll go make my girls some breakfast while you take a shower, okay?"  
Once I got into the shower, I looked down at my swollen belly. "I can't see my feet," I whined to myself. At that moment my baby gave me a small kick. "You'll be complaining when you're pregnant. Just don't get pregnant at this age little girl," I said to her. I took her cease of movement as a sign that I had won this round. "I mean it."

I walked into the kitchen and smelt the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. "Smells yummy, babe," I said as I stood to the left of him and caressed my belly.  
"Why, thank you. So, you're yelling at her already?" Jace asked with a chuckle.  
My cheeks felt over heated as I looked down in embarrassment. "No, I was just giving her the facts of life."  
"I was joking, Clary," he chuckled again. "Now go sit down and I'll have your pancakes done in a second."

We sat in the car, Jace driving, and listened to Christmas music. 'I'll be home for Christmas' was playing softly from the speakers as I starred at the snow that was falling beautifully from the grey sky.  
"We're here," Jace exclaimed as he pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous house.  
The house had looked familiar, but different. Snow blanketed the lawn, lights had been hung decoratively along the house, and a bare Christmas tree could be seen from the window. "Wait," I said in realization. "We've already looked at this house. Besides, I thought you already bought one."  
We got out of the car and we walked to the front door in silence as Jace wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"I'll be home for Christmas," he began to sing as he opened the door and led me into the fully furnished house. "Welcome home, Clary," he whispered and wrapped both of his arms around me as much as he could.  
"Oh my goodness, Jace. I can't believe you did all this," I said as I held back my tears.  
"Wait until you see her room." he pointed down the hall and I waddled to the first bedroom on the left.  
I opened the door slowly and looked around the nursery. Painted On the wall in pink cursive was her name, jade Elizabeth. The walls were painted brown and sea foam green stripes. "It's beautiful, Jace. I love it, and I love you," I said and turned around to face the love of my life. This time I did not hold back my tears.  
"I hope those are happy tears," he said as he wrapped his arms around me once more. I nodded my head against his chest and he laughed quietly to himself. "Then let's go decorate the tree." he took my hand and led me back into the living room.

Decorating the tree hadn't been as easy as it was when I wasn't seven months pregnant. Jace had to decorate the entire top portion, including the angel at the very top, while I covered the bottom portion.  
The tree was beautifully decorated with lights, candy canes, and red, green, gold, and silver ornaments.  
As I starred at the tree in awe, I thought about all of the handmade ornaments I would receive throughout the years of my Childs life.  
The thought of this made more tears come to my eyes. Never had I imagined that I would be pregnant and living with the father of my baby in a full house at seventeen. The experience itself wasn't what the problem was. I loved jace and he loved me. Everything was working great between us. It's the age that it happened that concerned me. I wasn't sure how great of a mother I'd be because I was so young.  
"Are you okay?" Jaces concerned voice came from behind me.  
"Yeah," I lied. "I just can't believe you did all this."  
"Anything for you, my love." he wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing up my neck and to my jaw line.  
I let out a soft moan as he bit my ear softly.  
Abruptly, he pulled back and my face fell instantly. "we need to go to the store. If we're actually going to be moving in we need food," he said as he grabbed my winter coat off of the coat rack.  
"You mean that's the one thing you didn't do?" I asked in fake shock.  
"Well I didn't know when the house would be finished. I didn't want to buy food that we wouldn't be able to eat because we're not here. That would be a waste of money."

"Jace, can we get some garland?" I asked as we entered Walmart.  
"Where would it go?"  
"I was thinking the staircase. Oh, and maybe we should get some candles for around the house too," I told him excitedly as he grabbed a shopping cart.  
He gave a small chuckle as he grabbed my hand and lightly kissed my forehead.  
"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.  
"Nothing, you're just so cute when you get excited," he replied simply.  
"Well this is the first time I have control over decorating things, and I would like to do it right."

"Your house is so beautiful," my mother exclaimed as I showed her the house inside and out. "What's upstairs?"  
"I don't know. Jace won't let me up there. He says that it's a surprise," I told her as I sat on the couch with my mug of hot chocolate.  
"You have the nursery all done up, so we know it's not that."  
"I'm not worried about it. He says it's a Christmas present, so I'll see it tomorrow morning."  
My mother shrugged and looked out the window. "The boys are here with your stuff. I'm going to see if they need any help." with that she got off the couch and walked outside.  
It saddened me that my own mother didn't even want to be around me. Is it really that hard to be around a pregnant teenager?

"What's wrong clary?" it was the middle of the night and I was facing away from Jace, whom had been awoken by the sound of my crying or the bed shaking from my crying.  
"It's nothing, just hormones. I can't really control my emotions," I lied. "I'll be okay. You just go back to sleep."  
"I love you Clary. Don't forget that." he kissed my cheek and got out of bed. "Come on," he said as he held his hand out to me. "It's Christmas morning and I'm sure you're dying to see your presents."  
I let out a small laugh and whipped my tears away as he helped me out of bed.  
We got out to the living room and the lights looked absolutely beautiful shining in the dark room. Jace lit the fire and we sat in front of it as we watched the snow falling outside.  
"Merry Christmas, Clary," Jace whispered in my ear.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Jace."  
"I have a few surprises for you."  
"Jace, I have everything I could ever want or need. No more surprises."  
Jace took my hand and led me upstairs for the surprises that I constantly reminded him I didn't need nor want.

_**A/N: I said it was long **__**lol okay so the next chapter I'm hoping to post sometime soon. I already have it written. I just need to type it up. It'll be short, but it'll be an update. I hope you enjoyed. I'll give whoever reviews or alerts a virtual cookie (yes that's a bribe or a promise, which ever you prefer!) If there's any mistakes then I'm sorry, I typed this on my ipod and then emailed it to the house computer and just made the noticeable adjustments because I was too lazy to read through all of it when I have a lot to do after posting. Again please review and I hope you enjoyed because lately this is the only story I feel proud of so it's the only story I want to write during this crazy time in my life.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: alright so here's chapter 5. It is short and not that great, but it's just a filler chapter….kinda. It's just to show you what happens after the last chapter because I just decided that I wanted the Christmas part of my story to be two chapters long.**_

_**Thank you's/ Virtual cookie: **__**Anjie99, team-mortal-instruments, rayrayX96, roseskyangel, MortalFire101, Mantha2lovesyou, and awesome one I think this is the most reviews/ alerts I've had for one chapter.**_

_**Special thank you: I would like to give a special thank you to Taylor Jade. She is an amazing reviewer and I absolutely love her story, but sadly she is dropping it. Once she comes out with more stories I recommend that you read them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, and Jace and Clary's little baby girl.**_

**Chapter 5: and more surprises**

"Jace, I told you that I have everything I could possibly need."

"Clary, I love you, and I want you to have this," he said to me as we took the last step to the second floor. "I want you to be happy, and I know for a fact that this will make you happy."

"I am happy! You and our baby is all I need to make me happy."

"Not even a whole room for your art?" he asked as he opened the door to reveal my very own art room.

Tears trailed down my pale, freckled face. "Oh my gosh. Jace, I can't believe you did this too. You've done so much. I'm never going to be able to repay you. I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. I love you, and I believe you deserve it. I believe that you deserve everything that I can give you, and even things I can't give you but I wish I could."

I threw my arms around the wonderful man that stood in front of me as more tears leaked from my eyes. "How can I ever repay you?" I mumbled into his neck.

"By being the best mother to our child, and," he backed away from me and shoved his hand into his pocket, "by saying yes." He got down on one knee, "Clary, I love you with all of my heart. I promise to protect and love you and our baby girl in every way that I can, for as long as I can. Will you be my wife?"

I let out a gasp and the tears came down more heavily. A knot formed in the back of my throat, making it impossible to give him an answer. I nodded my head in reply and he placed the ring onto my left ring finger. He clashed his lips with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could until my swollen belly got in the way.

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him and that he would be the most amazing father to our little girl.

_-later that evening-_

"I knew it would be beautiful. Jace wouldn't show us anything. He insisted that the less we knew, the more likely you would find out," my mother told me as she starred at the ring.

"How long have you known?" I asked a little too offensively.

"About a month. I mean, he did have to ask for our permission. Besides, he didn't even tell us about the house."

"Sorry." I looked at the wall as my mom put down the plates for Christmas dinner.

"It's understandable. I was like that when I was pregnant."

My cheeks flushed with aggravation. She always brought up the fact that I'm pregnant. You'd think that after knowing for five months she would learn to accept it, but I guess that was too much to ask from her.

_**A/N: thank you for reading. I would love some more reviews and alerts. If you have any ideas or some helpful critism please tell me in a review. Umm….I guess I could give another virtual cookie to anyone that reviews? I'll have the next chapter up once I get it written and have time to type it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: wow its been a while. Ive had my chapter written and typed or a while, why i didnt update i have no idea. Um this is somewhat a filler chapter i guess...idk im kinda thinking about leaving this story alone for a little while. anyways i hope you enjoy.**

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing," I sang as I made my crust-less ham and cheese sandwich.

"'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing." I turned around to find Jace leaning against the wall.

"How long were you standing there?"

"I just got here," he chuckled and walked over to me. "I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever," he continued the song.

"Forever and ever," I finished.

We both laughed at our dorkiness and I continued to make our lunch. "Just think, we're almost done with high school," Jace said as he grabbed an orange from the fridge.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. "then you can become a great shadowhunter while I stay at home and take care of our house and baby." At my words, I felt the conversation take an odd turn that I didn't intend to happen.

Instead of arguing like a typical teenage guy, he nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen without another glance at me. The bedroom door closed quietly as, I assumed, he went to get ready for school.

Jade gave a slight nudge and my hand flew to my eight month swollen belly. "Your daddy will be okay. Things can be a little hard on mommys and daddys. You'll see," I whispered to my baby.

~!~

That night, as I was in the shower, I heard muffled voices coming from the room next door. I tried to make out who they were, or at least what they were saying, but I had no such luck. I could detect Jaces voice, but I would always be able to. He was talking to another male and female. My goal was to figure out what they could possibly be talking about.

I turned the shower off and quickly grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I was trying to be as quiet as possible so that I could hear what they were saying, but I couldn't hear anything. _There was no way I could have been imagining that, _I thought to myself. _They must have stopped their conversation once they heard the shower turn off, but what's so secretive that they had to hide it from me?_

(Jace)

"Look guys, I just can't be a shadowhunter for a little while. Clary needs me and our baby is going to need me. I'm not going to be able to just abandon them when a demon needs to be killed. You guys can do it without me," I told Alec and Isabelle while Clary was taking a shower.

"I knew this would be trouble," Alec said harshly and turned away.

"It's not forever, Alec. It's just going to be until things settle down with my family."

"What if I can't do it without you Jace? You know that I've yet to kill a demon. What makes you think that I would be able to do it just because you're not around?" Alec argued back.

"You're just going to have to," I told him. Those were the only words I could think to say to him. Obviously those words weren't good enough. He headed for the door and left me and Izzy by ourselves.

"He's just scared that I'll get killed and that there will be nothing he can do about it. You know that right?" She asked as she out her hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Izzy. I have to be here for my family." The shower cut off and I turned my head to look at Isabelle. "You guys should go. I have to talk to Clary."

~!~

(Clary)

I walked out of the bathroom, hair clinging to my face, and into mine and Jace's bedroom. No one was around. _But I know I had heard voices. There was no way I imagined that,_ I thought again to myself.

"Why do you look so bothered, love?" Jace's voice came from the door behind me.

"I heard voices, but once I got out of the shower it was silent. I know I didn't imagine it. Who was here?" I said without hesitation.

"Alec and Isabelle." When I gave no sign of interrupting, he continued. "I had to talk to them about me taking a break from shadowhunting. You and our baby need me, and I can't leave you to do it by yourself."

"Why would you give it up? You hate the mundane life," I argued.

"I'm not giving it up. It's just until things settle down."

**A/N: okay so that was all I came up with and like I said im thinking aout leaving this story alone for a while, bbut if you dont want me to then please let me know in a review. Hope you liked it and Ill let you know about my plans for this story :)**


End file.
